


To Belong

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Underworld [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conner loves his adopted kid sister, Conner the Conman, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Conner finally found a place to belong





	To Belong

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written something with Conner!

Captain Conner quietly stared at his reflecton in the mirror, gently tracing tracing two fingers over one of the bright blue qukuuf tattoos. They were elegant in design and Tessa had insisted that he got these too.

The grouchy captain jumped as a hand clapped his shoulder, causing him to turn with a raised fist to find a certain blond clone beaming at him. “Kriff! Don’t do that, Thorn!” Conner snapped as he lowered his fist, trying to calm himself down while Thorn rolled his eyes.

“Ain’t my fault you tend to get lost in your thoughts, Con.” Thorn points out as he he eyed the facial markings. “Tessa adopted you, huh?”.

“It would seem so.” Conner answers then sighed as he looked back at his reflection. “I kinda like it, even if it would make going undercover more difficult.”.

“It does fit you.” Thorn remarked as he eyed the markings. “Finally found a place to belong, huh?”.

Conner chuckled at that as he looked back at his reflection and realized something. It was his, not Jango’s. The tattoos were his, the greying dark hair was his, the scars were his own, not Fett’s. 

He wasn’t some clone of Jango Fett. 

He was Conner, a Coruscant Guard and a member of the Rancor Gang. He had a place to belong, for once in his short life, he had found somewhere to belong,.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
